who i am
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: hiccup returns to berk! this is in madern time ladys and gents!
1. Chapter 1

Who I am

**This story is in Hiccup's P.O.V mainly because this is how I write. I own nothing at all and I wish you all to review. And excuse my language. Oh and this takes place in modern time but there will still be dragons.**

Hiccup's P.O.V

So my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I'm 17 and on the way back to my hometown called Berk to live with my Uncle Gobber. But we'll get to that later. I have shaggy brown hair, green eyes and a slim body…which my dad hates by the way. I'm going to Berk because my dad's slightly fed up with me because I'm not the son he wanted or something. See my family is from a long line of Vikings so we are made to be buff…sadly not me, me and my dad moved from Berk after my mother died in a shooting that gives me nightmares and that was ten years ago…I was there and I blame myself for not protecting her. After my dad said we were moving I ran, I ran into the forest where there was said to be hideous monsters I cried my heart out cause I didn't want to leave. I passed out and when I woke it looked to be night. I had looked around and found that I was in a cave and in front of me was a dragon and not just any dragon, a night fury. He was staring at me.

I heard a voice in my head at that moment, "Boy what are you doing here? it is very dangerous"

"I know Mr. Dragon I was just so sad my dad said we were leaving but I don't want to"

The dragon moved to comfort me it nuzzled me with its nose and I laughed at how cool it was.

"Tell you what" he said "call me anything you want and I'll help you out of this forest and if you ever return and you remember the way come and visit me" I was happy

"Thank you! And I'll think I'll call you toothless"

That was the last time I saw him.

My Uncle was like a father to me so my dad sent me to him. He was my mom's relative but was by so often that he became my uncle.

My dad has a brother named Spitelout, yea weird name; he has a son named Snotlout who was my personal bully at family gatherings and cousin.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when the plane landed on the ground of the air port from there I take a cab and boat to get to Berk which was an island by the way.

Well wish me luck lord knows how I need it.

**Tata people I'm tired night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Who I am

Chapter two

Hiccups P.O.V

As I got off the plane and headed to get my luggage I saw my uncle Gobber holding a sign reading Hiccup and I shook my head it's just so him. With him he had my cousin Snotlout and his father they were my family but off of my father's side. Snotlout at every god damn shitty family reunions we had would beat me up and either ties me to a tree or leave me in a forest yeah isn't he a great cousin.

I got my luggage and headed back to my small party two of who looked very happy to see me. Spitelout, Snotlout's dad, was a person who protected me from the horrors of the shooting of my mom…not my dad. Spitelout had black shaggy hair 5'O'clock shadow and really buff. He and Gobber want me to pursue my dream at being an artist my dad when I told him what I wanted to do said 'there is no way on oden's green earth are ya' going to be an artist…now off to school boy' yeah very understanding he is.

"Hiccup!" yelled Gobber and he saw me coming up to them he hugged me tightly. He was a man of emotions while everyone else was a person of very few emotions.

"Hey Uncle Gobber how are you?" I asked once he set me back down.

"Great! The auto shop is going well!" he replied. His family ran a blacksmith way back when which was then turned into an auto garage where he tricks out rides with crap. He makes them go faster and ride more evenly and can even make them go through trees. It's kinda sweet. He promised me that when I came up here he would give me one of my favorite cars.

"Hiccup…" said Spitelout as he extended his hand for me to shake which I did and he looked surprised.

"Well, well hiccup it appears you have some muscles in thoughs arms of yours." He said quietly. Okay that was weird….and creepy. Creepy and weird.

Last but not least was Snotlout. "Hiccup the useless back in town watch out I'll call the paramedics." He said obnoxiously. He's such a dick-head.

"So hiccup ya' hav' your license yet?" Gobber asked and I nodded confused…wait he didn't did he? No too soon and school doesn't start for another week or so.

"Great then com' on' I got ya' a welcome' home present for ye'" he said and Snotlout's jaw dropped more than it did when he saw a hot girl.

"That's hiccups I thought that was dads!" Snotlout yelled as he ran to catch up with us.

There outside infront of the airport I saw my dream car. A 2012 Chevy Camaro ZL1. It was a sleek black that reinded me of the dragon I saw as a child. The rims of the tires were red, the head lights looked blue. The interior of the car was detailed with black seats stitched with light green edges. All in all it looked beautiful.

"This is mine Uncle Gobber?" I asked simply amazed with the car

"Yep sure is hiccup" he replied "Really needed some work to I mean the thing wasn' runnin' quite to expectations. Was beat to hell and back. The interior was basically a skeleton, but with help from the shop and Spitelout helpin' with the interior it worked out perfectly."  
"I…I don't know what to say I mean this is too much," I said "thanks you two are the best uncles anyone could ever ask for and I don't know what I could do to make it up to you"

"Well hiccup you can work and the auto shop" Gobber suggested he and Spitelout worked their together at the shop.

"Sure but do I get paid?" I asked converting to my real self. See I had a lot of friends at school in the states, enough to know what it was like to have people who supported you no matter how much of a screw up you are. They are the reason I am a smartass as well as why I am here.

Gobber and Spitelout laughed while Snotlout got into his dad's car. They said yes if I work hard enough I'll get one hundred dollars each car I design. I'll work as an artist doing the paint job and such.

Gobber tossed me the keys and we got in. I took off leaving the lout's behind. Since I remembered the way to Gobber's house I went that way. He lived way up in the forests of Berk. Which is cool cause that's the close to the cove where I found the dragon so long ago.

"Right Hiccup relax a lil' bit" Gobber said getting his truck keys. "I hav' to go to work now lad I'll be back with dinner by eight" then left.

As soon as his truck was out of sight and out of mind I took off running in the direction of the cove passing trees animals and rocks. I was in track all throughout middle school and up until this last year of high school so I was one of the fastest runners out there not that my dad cared. I still couldn't make the football team.

Suddenly I was faced with cold water and I knew I was in the cove. The cove had a little lake in it so that's why I was wet that and I wasn't paying any attention.

I swam to the shore and shook my head trying to get excess water outta my hair and that was when I heard the rumble of something. I turned and there he was an all-black dragon with cat like eyes. In sixth grade I read a book while staying with Gobber one summer, it was called the book of dragons. In the book was all the dragons from the Viking era but to most people they were extinct. Good thing I'm not most people. They had all these names but only one stood out and that was the knight fury it's basically unknown but something tells me that this dragon, a dragon I longed to find all my life, is a knight fury!

"Hey buddy I'm not sure if you remember me but I was that little kid who ran crying into the woods ten years ago, remember?" I said sitting down never letting my eyes wander off the dragon

"**Yes I do remember you. Your name boy?" **he asked

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." I replied "whats your name?"

"**We dragons don't have names at least not the orphans that is" **he said. I could tell he was sad

"Well how about I give you a name" I said taking a fish that hopped a ride from the lake.

"**Hmm give me a fish and we'll see hiccup…" **he said never taking his eyes off the fish I slowly handed the fish to him only to find that he was toothless when his teeth popped up I found that he had retractable teeth.

"How about toothless?" I said hopefully

"**An odd name but I like it"** he said nudging me with his head.

And thus began my story.

**Okay so how was that? Sorry I haven't written lately my computer stopped working but now it is so hopefully I won't have to worry about not updating for a while….hopefully.**


End file.
